


Home for Christmas

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/F, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: “Is that… my house?” Jody asked.  “I think it used to be,” Donna said.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas lights](https://imgur.com/WCs3XYZ).

“What the heckity?”

Jody pried her head off Donna’s shoulder and forced her eyes open. She wasn’t sure that had been a good idea.

“Is that… my house?” she asked.

“I think it used to be,” Donna said as she killed the engine. “You think the girls got into some hooch or something?”

“Or got possessed,” Jody replied. She stepped out of the truck carefully and took in the whole scene while Donna rustled some weaponry out of the trunk. The cool metal that was pressed into her hand was reassuring, even if she wasn’t sure it was the tool for the job.

Just as they were about to approach the house, three people came bursting out. She just barely kept from drawing her gun. Behind her, she heard Donna release the safety on hers.

“Surprise!” the girls yelled. Well, two of them.

“I tried to stop them,” Alex said, “but I was outnumbered.”

“You never have time to do things up for the holidays,” Claire said, “so we decided to do it for you.”

“We thought it’d be a nice surprise when you got back,” Patience said.

Jody felt her eyes starting to well up. Alex looked furious, but then, she was the only one besides Donna who knew the real reason Jody didn’t decorate for Christmas. And while she’d tried to stop them, she hadn’t told them about, well, everything. A click behind her told her Donna had thumbed the safety back on her gun. Next thing she knew, Donna’s arms were around her waist.

“You okay, Jodes?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she said. “Thank you, girls. This was definitely a surprise.”

“Those are good tears, right?” Patience asked.

Oh. Yeah. They’d spilled over and were running down her cheeks.

“Mostly,” Jody said. “Not gonna lie, it’s a mix. But mostly good. C’mere, all of you.”

Next thing she knew, she had her arms full of her three girls as well as her girlfriend. Her new family. They didn’t replace her husband and son, but they were who she had in her life now. Maybe it was time she found some joy in the season again.

“I just have one question,” she said after they’d all finally backed off a bit.

“What’s that?” Claire asked.

“Who’s paying this electric bill next month?”

The girls were still bickering over that, with several “I told you so’s” from Alex as they went inside.

“They really went all out,” Donna said. “Is all this new?”

“I recognize most of it,” Jody said. “It’s all been in storage ever since, you know.”

Donna’s arm tightened around her waist.

“Time it all got aired out and enjoyed,” Jody said. “This isn’t just a house anymore, is it? It’s getting to be a home again.”

“Yeah,” Donna agreed, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “it is.”


End file.
